Airplane
by doctorwhomad11
Summary: There is a new member of the team, and she is injured in a new case that the CSIs are working on. Slightly GSR. Rating may be revised later on in the story. Please read and review!
1. Airplane

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters (however much I'd like to). Please don't sue me!**

**Please read and review!!**

--

The team are all in the conference room

_The team are all in the conference room. Grissom is talking to the team about a new team member. Greg is watching tv._

"She's called Lacey and she's coming on a plane from England this afternoon."

"There have been multiple stabbings on flight 370854 from England."

_Grisson turns around quickly to face the tv._

"More details will be available when the plane has landed."

_The phone in the room starts to ring. Grissom answers it._

"hello?, sure we'll be there in about 20 minutes. Greg, turn the tv off on your way out."

"Where are we going?"

"The plane on tv, that's where we are going."

_There are several victims being carried out of the plane and into ambulances by paramedics. 3 wounded people have been lain out in a line beside the plane. Grissom speaks to Brass, who was already at the scene._

"Have you got the list of the wounded?" Grissom asks.

"Yes"_ He hands the list to Grissom._

"Thanks, any fatalities?"

"Yes, female, 27, Claire Ellison. Other than that I don't know, I've heard there are several majors."

_**The list reads**_

_**T****roy Elfin**_

_**Caroline Bates**_

_**Megan Taylor**_

_**Callum Wright**_

_**Lacey Melman**_

"Lacey Melman?" Grissom enquired.

"Yeah, she mean anything to you?"

"She's our new CSI."

"You want to see her?"

"Yeah, where is she?, is she badly hurt?" he said worriedly

"I don't know if she has been brought out of the plane yet."

"Thanks."


	2. The New Girl

Grissom turns around to look at Greg, Catherine and Nick, who are standing rather aimlessly in a small group

_Grissom turns around to look at Greg, Catherine and Nick, who are standing rather aimlessly in a small group. He signals for them to come over to him and then he shouts to them._

"Greg, get over here will you!"

_Greg comes running over, followed by Nick and Catherine._

"I need you two (_he points to Nick and Catherine) _to process the front of the plane and collect statements. Greg, come with me."

_The CSIs pick up their field kits and follow Grissom into the plane._

Grissom says to a passing paramedic "Can I get to the back of the plane?"

"Yeah, just don't tread on anyone," he said rather sarcastically.

_Grissom and Greg trail up the plane, counting the wounded, whilst Catherine and Nick start to photograph the scene._

"I'll take the left side, you take to right." Grissom said as he and Greg met at the front of the cabin.

_Greg walks over to a nearby casualty and asks her name._

"My name is Caroline,"

"Did you see this woman? Or where she was sitting? _(shows her a picture of Lacey)_

Caroline pauses to think and then says "Yeah, I think that she was sitting a couple of rows behind me,"

"Thanks,"

_Greg walks back a couple of rows and sees a woman matching the picture that Grissom had given him. He slides across the seats to get to her._

"Are you Lacey?" he asked.

"Y..yes," _She was clearly in quite a lot of pain._

Greg then shouts over to Grissom "Grissom, over here, I've found her,"

_Grissom walks over and bends over behind Greg to get a look at her. She is slumped over the chair, her shoulder length ginger hair is spread out beneath her like a fan. There is blood coming out of a stab wound near her right shoulder blade._


	3. See You Later

**Hi Guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but my computer was being naughty. I will now introduce a rule; at least 2 reviews before I post the next story. If you review I will give you something nice, like cookies or cheese, or MORE CHAPTERS!!**

--

"I'll go and get a paramedic, Greg, you try and stop the bleeding." Grissom said as he hurried away.

"O.K." Greg shouted after him.

_Greg sits down next to Lacey._

"Can I take off your shirt?"

"Will it help."

"Yes,"

"T… then, yes you can."

_Greg reached for the top button on her light blue, bloodstained blouse and delicately undid it, then slowly and carefully, the ones after it. He then peeled off the shirt to reveal a nasty – looking stab wound and a now half red bra, that he suspected was once all white. Carefully he lifted her shoulders and took the shirt off. The hole was bleeding slowly and uncontrollably. She winced as he stifled the wound with her shirt._

"You're making me blush," she said a little shyly

_Greg looks embarrassed and focuses his eyes away from her chest._

"That's better. So, you know who I am, ,who are you?"

"I am CSI Sanders, but you can call me Greg. We'll be working together,"

_Just then, Grissom arrives with a paramedic and a stretcher._

"Greg, move out of the way,"

"I'll see you later," Greg said to Lacey.

"Yeah, see you later,"

_Greg walks out of the plane._


End file.
